


Baba Yaga Loophole

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Hellboy (2019), Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, coub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Два похожих коуба.Частично вдохновлено хамской заявкой команде Tomb Raider Reboot двухлетней давности: "Даёшь настоящий Китеж-град на дне озера и настоящую Бабу Ягу, а не вот это вот все :depress: Засуньте Лару в славянскую мифологию с преданиями да сказами, а то игра и рядом не валялась"
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Спецквест





	Baba Yaga Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> АО3 не позволяет вставлять коубы, поэтому видео доступно по ссылке под баннером.  
> Лучше смотреть с маленького экрана
> 
> AO3 does not allow embedded coubs, please open link in new tab + small screen recommended

**[СМОТРЕТЬ ПО ССЫЛКЕ || CLICK TO OPEN](https://coub.com/view/2poo5g) **

**[СМОТРЕТЬ ПО ССЫЛКЕ || CLICK TO OPEN](https://coub.com/view/2pt59h) **

**Author's Note:**

> Трек: DRUMMATIX - Ritual (Original Mix)


End file.
